As Days Pass, So Do Years
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Sequal to My Dear Son Atem and Yugi’s lives are going to swell now that the court case and threat of Mark has dispersed.. But what happens when a new enemy arises? MUST READ NEW CHAPTER FOR ANYONE ELSE THAT READS MY STORY! LOOK AT THE BOTTOM!
1. Chapter 1: Yugi, Meet Yami

**As Days Pass, So Do Years**

* * *

**Summery: **Sequal to My Dear Son Atem and Yugi's lives are going to swell now that the court case and threat of Mark has dispersed.. But what happens when a new enemy arises?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Hello there! I'm back everyone! And with the sequel you all have been patiently waiting for! I'm very happy to announce also, that with your wonderful reviews, I recieved 144 reviews for My Dear Son! .:huggles every single reader and reviewer:. .:sniff sniff:. You guys made me soo happy! TwT. Well, here it is, the sequel to My Dear Son!

* * *

**Fact: When I first wrote **_**My Dear Son**_**, it was called **_**A Father You Are **_**and**

* * *

Atem smiled to himself as he finished up his latest painting. A lovely little painted picture of Yugi, kneeling in their garden, watching a colorful butterfly as it rested on a rose. 

Yugi, now six years old, laughed joyfully as the butterfly took off and watched it as it soared upwards. He looked over to Atem, amethyst eyes bright with happiness. "Daddy! Did you see dat?" he giggled. "A budderfly!"

Atem nodded, returning his son's cheery smile. "Yes Yugi. Wasn't is pretty?" He closed up his paint jars and walked over to Yugi and picked him up. "You ready for lunch?"

Yugi nodded eagerly, smile widening. "'es! 'Es!" he chanted, clapping his hands.

Atem, smiling, walked them back into the house and set him down on his chair and went into the kitchen. "Lets see..." he mused. "What to eat?" He shrugged as he decided a sandwich and pudding cup would do. After taking out the bread, ham, cheese, and other ingredients, he put together two sandwiches, cutting one of the into four squares. He went back into the dining room and set down the plates and went back and got two glasses of juice and a pudding cup.

"Yay!" Yugi grinned as he picked up his sandwich and stared munching.

Atem smiled at him.

Suddenly, a crash that sounded like breaking glass echoed.

Atem stood up and calmly walked over to the front door and opened it, two men–apparently moving men–cursed as they stared down at the long and big box they had been carrying.

A woman came running out the front door a second later. "Shit!" she shrieked.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the distressed woman. "Hey, are you okay?" he called over the fence, where the woman was.

The woman looked up, eyes purpleish–crimson, hair a golden rod color was curly, long and tied into a loose pony tail. "Oh yes, sorry." she said, as she started to help the moving men pick up the box.

Atem looked back at Yugi who was completely oblivious to what was happening and was focusing on his sandwich and pudding cup.

"Here, let me help." Atem offered, walking over and helping them lift the box.

"Oh thank you." the woman said gratefully.

He helped them get the box inside the house, standing outside the doorway as the woman came up to him. "Thank you very much, sir. I appreciate the help." she said, bowing slightly.

"It is no problem, I promise," he said. "Just moving in?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Me and my son," she smiled warmly. "Do you have children?"

"A son, six year old."

"Oh how delightful! My son is six also." she said cheerfully.

Atem nodded, and chuckled. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Atem Muoto."

"Oh yes. My name is Annie Utema." she said, holding out her hand. "Please to meet you, Atem-san."

"And ncie to meet you as well," he shook her hand. "May I ask about your husband?"

"Oh, my husband passed actually," she said sadly, eyes dimming. "About two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It is okay. He died quickly... a stroke," she shook her head. "And your wife? You must have one, yes?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm not married, never have been."

"Oh really?" she looked surprised. "Who carried your son?"

"Adopted," he chuckled. "But you'd be surprised at the similarities."

Annie nodded, smiling. "Ahh. I see."

Atem smiled. "Maybe later you and your son would like to join my son and I for dinner? I'm sure you'll be busy unpacking and won't have time for a dinner." he offered.

"Oh that would be delightful. Thank you." Annie smiled.

Atem smiled back. "Seven sound fine?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you Atem-san."

"It is nothing." he said calmly. "Well, I'll let you get back to unpacking."

"Yes, I must be getting back to that!" she laughed. "Bye Atem-san!"

Atem nodded and walked back home.

* * *

—(7 o' clock)— 

Yugi giggled as he broke spaghetti string in half and placed it inside a large pot filled with warm water.

Atem opened a can of spaghetti sauce and poured it into a different pot, but a much smaller one. "Don't touch the pot, Yugi. You wouldn't want to burn yourself." he said, keeping a watchful eye on the smaller.

"I 'on't burn myself!"

"Lets hope not," Atem smiled warmly at Yugi, stirring the sauce. "I think that is enough spaghetti string."

"Aww, okay." Yugi said, pouting cutely.

Atem chuckled and picked Yugi up off the counter and set him on the floor. "Why don't you go watch some cartoons while I finish up here."

Yugi nodded and dashed off into the living room. "Yaay!"

Atem chuckled as he continued making the sauce and quickly set the table.

* * *

—Ten minutes later— 

The doorbell chimed and Yugi sild himself off the couch and ran over to it, smiling widely. "Someone here!" he squealed in delight.

Atem smiled and turned off the stove. Dinner was ready anyway. He chuckled to himself as Yugi opened the door and tipy-toed backwards since the door knob was still a little to high for him.

He smiled as he saw Annie smiling at him, both hands on the tiny shoulders of a younger boy. He looked about a few months older then Yugi. And maybe a couple of inches taller to. His eyes were squarish, but kind of narrowed, giving his childish looks. His eyes were ruby, a little lighter then Atem's own crimson. The boy was a ivory pale, which made his eyes stand out more. His hair was like Atem's but a bit shorter. He was dress in jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt.

Yugi smiled shyly at the boy and Annie, running behind Atem's jeans and peaking out from his right.

The boy smiled slightly, apparently nervous also.

"Hello Atem. This is my son, Yami." Annie introduced.

Atem smiled warmly. "Hello Yami, I'm Atem. This is my son Yugi," he said calmly before looking down at Yugi. "Yugi, say hello to Yami."

Yugi waved a little. "Moshi moshi."

Yami waved a little and quietly replied, "Moshi moshi."

Atem chuckled. "Shy?"

Annie nodded. "Shy." the two adults laughed for a short moment.

"Please, come in. Dinner is just about ready." Atem said. "I just needed to set out the plates."

"Oh let me help you." Annie said as she and Yami entered the house.

Atem smiled. "Thank you," he looked at Yugi. "Yugi, why don't you show Yami your room and play till dinner?"

Yugi nodded and Yami and himself watched the adults chatting as they set up for dinner.

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "Com 'n, I'll show you my 'oom."

Nodding, Yami smiled. "Okay."

The two six-year olds took off to the stairs and clambered up.

"Ooh, you have such a _big_ house, 'ugi!"

"I know, huh?" Yugi giggled. "But, as daddy says: 'Its home'!"

Yami chuckled and smiled.

"Here it is. Dis is my 'oom." Yugi said, opening one of the four doors.

Yami 'ooh'-ed and 'aw'-ed at the sight of the baby-blue walls and sea inspired carpet. The bed was a twin bed with a blue and white comforter and matching pillows. Toys scattered across the floor, including the three famous plushies: Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and Kuribo.

Yami gently picked up the plushy Dark Magician. "Ooh. You love dueling too?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup! It is like... the-the best game ever!"

Yami smiled widely and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "'ugi, I think dis is the start of a beautiful fendie-ship!"

* * *

**BE Dragon: So yes, Yami meets Yugi, Yugi meets Yami. Yay! Lol. Anyway! No there will be no **_**thing**_** with Atem and Yami's mom. That would be... odd... lol. Anyway. Guys, you have to tell me... should I hook Atem up with someone? You guys tell me if it should be an OC or one of the YGO characters. **

**Review nicely! **


	2. Chapter 2: School!

**As Days Pass, So Do Years**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _PSSSHA! _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**BE Dragon:** w I'm sorry, I just _have_ to update! I have so many ideas zipping though my head that I just can't wait to put together in this lovely little sequel. .:grins:. 

Enjoy!

* * *

Fact: I wrote the first chapters in bold because I broke my glasses and couldn't see. o.O.

* * *

It was that day... 

The day the world would end for small children everywhere...

Yes. It was the start of _Kindergarten._

Yugi and Yami stared at the large brick building as it towered far above their heads. Although it gave off a cheery feeling, they dared not leave the side of their parents.

"No! No! NO!" Yugi whimpered, gripping onto Atem's jeans with a dead tight grip. Memories from two years flashed quickly through his head.

Atem sighed. "Yugi, you'll have fun. And plus, Yami will be in the same class as you." Atem soothed.

Yami looked from Yugi to Atem and then at Yugi again with a warm gaze. "Yeah 'ugi. I'll be here with 'ou."

Yugi looked at his best friend. In the short two months they knew each other, they had grow close, so close, they were practically joined at the hip. And maybe various arms, legs, feet, and hands. "But it is so _big_," Yugi said. "We could get lost!"

"Den we can get lost together!" Yami said, smiling. "And maybe, while we are lost, we can find a secret paddy-way dat will lead to a game 'oom."

The idea, now fresh in Yugi's mind made a 'bing' sound. Saying his yeast was done rising. "Okay!" Letting go of Atem's jeans, Yugi walked over with Yami towards a group of small children their age and grade, whom happened to be cuddling around a female teacher.

"Oh...(sniff)... how they grow up so fast!" Annie cried, sniffing.

Atem comfortingly patted her back. "Yes, they do," he paused. "And they get an education while they are at it. You know, learning their ABC's, 123's... soon they'll be learning Chemistry, the Two-Step equations... oh Ra they _are _growing up! Maybe a few more days before they start? Yeah?" Atem was just about to run and grab Yugi to glomps and cuddle with, but Annie held him back with a strong grip only a mother could have.

"Lets go Atem.." she said, dragging him away from the Elementary school.

* * *

—A bit later— 

"Mary Marten, you sit here. Yugi Muoto, you will sit here, Sue Nokash, you'll sit here, and Yami Utema, please sit here." the teacher said.

Yami glared at the blond haired girl blocking him from being near Yugi as the teacher went on talking about what they would be doing during the school year.

"Psst." Yami prodded the girl.

"Hai?" she whispered to him, looking at him with hazel eyes.

"I'll give you a shinny rock if you switch me seats." Yami said, pulling out a smooth and shinny river rock.

"Ooh pretty! Okay!" she said cheerfully.

Quietly, the two switched seats.

"Hi 'ugi." Yami said, quite happy with his trade.

"Hi 'ami. When did you get dere?"

"Um.. Two seconds ago I tink."

The teacher laughed. "Oh Yami-bozu. You don't sit there. You sit here and Sue, you sit there."

"But-but Sensii, I _am_ sitting here, so it _does_ makey my seat." Yami protested."

"Well, yes, but that isn't where I _assigned_ you to sit."

"But I wanna sit here!" Yami complained.

"I want him to 'it here too!" Yugi added.

"And I wanna sit there!" another student started.

"I wanna sit by de 'indow!" another student joined in.

Not much sooner was the class filled with complaints and the whines of the students.

"Okay! _Okay_! Sit where you want!" the teacher gave.

The class cheered and the students jumped up and moved to where they wanted in a matter of second before sitting innocently, with puppy eye stares at the teacher.

"Oh my God. I'm going to _die_ this year." the teacher sighed while Yami and Yugi just smiled at each other.

* * *

—Lunch!— 

Yami and Yugi nibbled on some animal crackers that the teacher gave out as an educational video was being played.

"'Ami, I dought bears were supposed to be in da zoo." Yugi whispered to him, staring wide-eyed at the bear on the screen.

"I guess he espated." Yami whispered back.

"Uh-uh. De bear espated de zoo?" a girl behind then whispered in a shaky voice.

"Uh-huh. Dats why he is on TV."

"EEE!!" the girl shrieked. "DE BEAR ESPATED!"

The students picked up her screams. "HE'S GONNA EAT US!" one yelled.

Yami looked and Yugi and Yugi looked at Yami before breaking into tears. "I don't wanna die!" he cried.

Yami hugged Yugi as he cried and stared at the TV with a guessing gaze. "I know how to make de bear go away." Yami said to himself. Letting go of Yugi he stood up and walked over to the TV.

"No! You'll be _eaten_!" one of the students cried.

Yami ignored them and pushed on one of the many black buttons of the TV. The TV frozen a moment before the screen shut off.

The students quieted suddenly and then cheered as Yami went back with Yugi. "De bear can't eat us now." Yami grinned.

Yugi smiled. "Tank 'ou Yami!" he said hugging him.

"We're saved!" the girl from behind them cheered.

Just then the teacher ran in. "Why were you crying?" she asked, wide eyed from the crying moments before. Then she gave a questionable gaze at the students as they cheered. She sighed. "My mother was right. Children are going crazy and will one day kill us all with migraines."

**

* * *

BE Dragon: **.:laughs:. I had to update today. Reason. I was just inspired to! And plus, I wanted to start the school year there, even through it is summer. XD 

Review please! BED _loves _reviews! .:huggles reviews:.


	3. Chapter 3: PE and an Escape

As Days Pass, So Do Years

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own. TT

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I totally want to update like three times a day! I swear! So I'm just going to minimize my writings. .:sigh:. That means I will go back to updating once everyday or so. .:shifty eyes:. .:whispers:. But do not fear, I already have the fourth chapter written up already. .:giggles:.

* * *

It was a hot and searing day. The echo of protests and moan and groans of the students kept lessening as one by one they gave up...

Yes. It was first grade now... That meant...

(Shudder) PE. (Que horrible screams)

Yami sighed as he gulped down half a bottle of cool water. "It is so hot out!" he said, handing Yugi the bottle, which he gladly gulped down.

"Yeah." he said, gasping for air after the long gulp of water.

"Okay student! Up and adem!" the coach said, making some student stand up. "It is time for jumping jacks!" she said cheerfully.

Groaning the students jumped up and down. Most hopping, others clapping their hands and flapping them.

Yami lazily flapped his hands and arms and hopped on one foot while Yugi did one jumping jack and then panted, then did another and panted.

"What is this evilness?" Yami panted.

"Evil coaches!" Yugi panted back.

* * *

"Work those little stubby legs! Go, go, go!" the coach ordered as the small first graders ran a long U shaped track that outlined the grass area they usually played on. 

Yugi breathed heavily. He was one of the slowest children. He looked onwards to where Yami was, way up in front with the much faster runners. He could see him looking back at him several times. And when he did, Yugi would just smile at him.

Yami could see Yugi smile and he could tell he was really tiring out. Not only was Yugi a bit on the slow side when it came to running, he was also the shortest in the class and didn't have as much energy to run with. And he could just see Yugi slowing down more and more.

Thinking on his feet he got a brilliant idea to get him and Yugi out of the evil class that they called PE.

At the right moment, Yami stepped on a particular large and smooth rock near a pile of smaller rocks, sending him crashing down onto the rocks.

"Oow!" Yami cried, sitting down and bringing his now ripped jeans up to inspect the small gash on his knee, as well as his now stinging hands.

The coach who was yelling at Yugi to hurry up, ran over to Yami. "Don't touch it Utema!" the coach ordered. "Tch. Your going to have to see the nurse,"she muttered. "Who will help Utema to the nurse?" she asked the students.

Many of the girls squealed and jumped up and down with their hands raised, but Yugi knew how to beat them.

He started to cough roughly and loudly. "Coach! My throat hurts," he whined.

The coach nodded. "Okay. Muoto, take Utema to the nurse and have her check you out as well," she ordered. "Now for the rest of you, go back to running!"

Yugi nodded and helped Yami to the nurse. When they were safely indoors they grinned to each other. "We're skipping PE from now till we die, Yugi," Yami declared.

"Right with you!" Yugi agreed.

**

* * *

BE Dragon: **Ahh now there is your 3rd chappy. I would have had it up sooner, but I was working on your 5th and a bit more of you 4th. Reason? I got an awesome idea for your 5th chapter! XD 

Review please and I'll give you chapter 4! .:smile:. .:gives every review cookie:.


	4. Chapter 4: When Aliens attack and kisses

As Days Pass, So Do Years

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Here is my next chapter! I moved up the supposed to be 4th chapter to the 6th chapter because, thanks to Slifer-sensei-sama, I have a better, new chapter for you all!

This chapter is for Slifer-sama! .:glomps:.

* * *

The wind blew lightly as Yugi and Yami giggled and laughed, plashing water upon each other in the shallow water in their swimsuits.

Yugi squealed as the cold salt water hit his body. Opening his eyes he looked down and noticed a bright orange star fish under the shiny water.

"Yami! What is this?" he asked, pointing to the star fish.

Yami blinked and went up to Yugi and stared at the star fish. "I think that it is an alien..." he said, partly because he had never seen a star fish before and because he saw a few alien movies.

They stared at it and stared at it and stared at it as it slowly made its way over to Yugi's right foot before...

Yugi screamed as it felt the alien sea creature place two of its arms on his foot and stick onto it. He almost jumped two feet into the air before he started swinging his foot around to try and get the creature off, but it wouldn't give.

Atem's head snapped to where Yugi and Yami were struggling to get the sea creature off Yugi's foot.

Yami was holding his arms and trying to get him away from the water as Yugi played what looked like to be the 'hokey-pokey' but stuck on the foot shaking part.

Atem stood up and ran over to them and chuckled when he saw the star fish. "Yugi, just relax, it isn't going to hurt you." he said, gently prying off the star fish and giving it a light toss back into the ocean.

Yugi sniffed as he rubbed his foot, little red suction marks slowly faded away from his fair skinned foot. "Thank you daddy." he said quietly.

Yami looked at his foot and poked the marks. "I wonder how it did that..," he muttered then giggled. "Yugi, the alien gave you a bunch of hickeys!"

Atem laughed at the comment and Yugi flushed a brilliant red.

* * *

The sun set slowly as a group of beach-goers stood in a group and heard a man preach about forgiving and such.

Staring wide-eyed at him, Yami and Yugi stood side by side in the front.

"Brothers and sisters! Please here me out! Forgive and forget is one of the things that our god has given us! Now turn to your partner and forgive them for all their mistakes and give them a kiss!"

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "I don't know what that guy is talking about.. Does he mean partners like in the three legged races?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi shrugged, now looking at Yami. "I dunno. I think so."

Nodding Yami thought a moment. "Then, I guess you're my partner since we always are in competitions together!" he said. "But I don't know what mis-mistakes you have done."

"Me either!" Yugi agreed.

Yami shrugged again and kissed Yugi lightly on the cheek. "Okay, now your turn." he said.

Yugi blushed and nodded, kissing Yami on the cheek quickly, still a light cherry red.

"I wonder what we do now." Yami said.

"Oh! Lets go poke the alien again!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**BE Dragon: **okay all! I just want to give a big thanks to Slifer-sensei-sama for giving me the ideas for this chapter! .:glomps Slifer-sama:. Oh yeah! And congrats Slifer-sama for getting your promotion! 

Now peoples, it would make a very happy BED if you reviewed to this chapter.

And yes! Check out Sliferservant-sama's fanfictions! They are way better then mine! Seriously!


	5. Chapter 4 22: And it begins

**

* * *

**

As Days Pass, So Do Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!**

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Okay guys. More people votes for OC then another YGO character. I shouldn't have made Seto, Atem's cousin. We could have had a bit of prideshipping here since it is present time, not Ancient Egypt time. TwT Next time I'll watch carefully at what I write!

Don't worry, she ain't an evil Mary-sue who is perfect in every way... .:is thinking about _The Book Of Sue_ by **Catch 23**(btw, awesome fic!!):. She'll be coming out in chapter 5!

Oh yeah, and this is part 2 of chapter 4, okay? .

* * *

The sun was getting close to being hidden under the line of the ocean as Yami, Yugi, and Atem walked on the boardwalk towards Atem's car so they could head on back home before it got too late. 

Yugi smiled at Yami who was staring inside of a jar with a little boat in it. They had found it buried in the sand not to long ago.

He giggled as Yami tapped the glass and pouted. "I don't know how that boat is gonna go anywhere! They can't even get out the hole!" he said.

The two ten year olds stopped to stare at the boat in wonder... which was a horrible mistake..

From within the ally they stood in front off, a thin lanky woman moaned and groaned, black hair dirty, her eyes a dark tired brown. She looked over to where she heard soft voices, and her eyes widened to see someone she never thought she would ever see again.

"M-m-m," she mumbled, limping towards the small children. Immidietly her eyes focused on the smaller one. She quickly snatched up his arm and pulled him close. "M-m-my darling Yugi." she said, hugging him.

Yugi screamed as he looked up at the scary woman. Her hair knotted and matted, deep purple bags under her eyes.

Yami jumped and screamed also when he saw the woman pull Yugi towards him. And he immediately dropped the ship in the bottle and started attacking her with his small fists.

Atem swung around in time to see the woman now grabbing Yami's hand, Yugi still screaming in fright. He dropped their stuff and quickly snatched Yugi and Yami away from the brittle woman. "Fuck off bitch!" he yelled.

The woman glared at him, eyes growing dark. "Who are you?" she growled.

"You stay away from them, you hear me?" he growled back. "What is wrong with you? Attacking two innocent children!" without another thought he picked up Yugi's crying form and their stuff and lead Yami away quickly to the car and got in, the woman glaring daggers at them before a sinister smile graced her face.

* * *

**BE Dragon: and there is your next chapter:D. Aren't I just evil? Lol. **

**Review and I'll update faster! **


	6. Chapter 5: Another Change

**As Days Pass, So Do Years**

Disclaimer: Me? Own YGO? PSHH! Ya right!

BE Dragon: OMR. I neglected this one! .:hugs poor poor fic:. It is alright though, because here is your new update :)

* * *

  
**Months Later**

A woman, young looking and very mysterious sat straight, her narrow dark brown eyes glaring at everyone who looked at her, obviously not in the mood for a quick chat. She straightened out her leather mini skirt, and pulled up her black tube top, crossing her legs as she examined her black high heels.

"He is late." She hissed to herself as a waiter cautiously walked out of the café to the tables outside, all seats were empty around her as they watched carefully. He poured in some tea in her cup and left quickly.

She growled at his retreating form when suddenly a car stopped in front of the café and a tall dark tanned skin male stepped out, fixing his dark purple blazer and fixing his matching tie. He grinned a white and gold tooth grin at the woman and seated himself next to her. "Well, how are ya ma lady?"

"Your late." She hissed.

"I believe it is that you are early!" he said, making a 'tsk tsk' noise and shaking his head slightly.

"I'm never that early. You said twelve o' clock sharp, not twelve thirty sharp."

"Well, I'm just fashionably late!" the man said, frowning slightly as his dark tinted sunglasses slipped to the edge of his nose as his dark eyes looked over the woman. "Tell me, Kasumi. What did you need Sugar Daddy for?"

Said Kasumi smiled mischievously, leaning over the table and saying in a sweet husky voice, "I need your help Daddy. I need help getting my baby back."

The man raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back slightly, nervous at her closeness. "Baby? You've had a baby?"

"Two."

"You don't look it."

"One I killed, remember? Went to jail for it." She leaned back in her chair, making sure her movement were emphasized, watching the older man grow nervous. "And the other was taken. I saw him the other day."

"Oh?" he gulped, his eyes glued to her body. "You don't look…" he took a deep breathe. "the motherly type. Not even a day over 28."

"I'm only Thirty." She said. "Still in my prime. Was married for a good few years." She shrugged and looked off. "The price it was to actually have some money. Job sucked, the husband did nothing but work and work at that damn hospital and those kids, so bratty! Especially the girl."

"Then why do you want your baby back if you hated it so much?" the man frowned deeply, distracted.

"Because.." she said, gaining his attention back. "I need him. I'm on probation now… practically. I need to fit in. You know? To hide out. Completely… change."

The man looked at her, eyes flickering as he examined her. "And what do I get out of this by helping you get back some bratty kid?"

"I'll move in with you. Do your house work. Clean, cook, etcetera, and of course… anything else you would like…"

"In exchange for just the kid and a house?' he said, grinning.

"And money to keep myself looking nice of course."

"Baby, you'll get yer baby!"

Kasumi smiled wickedly. "Thank you."

* * *

  
The bang of a door slamming as Kasumi glided inside, a smirk on her face, her eyes glimmering. She glanced around the house. A quaint two story Victorian with polished dark wooded furniture in earthy colors. She walked in calmly, glancing at the coffee table in the living room where the main hall way led her. Upon its dark mahogany was scattered photos in color and black and white. Lenses of different types and a camera or two lay motionless as if abandoned only moments before.

Snorting quietly, Kasumi continued down the hall, passing a lavish kitchen and breakfast nook, an elegant dining room and up the elaborate stairs. She heard a door open at the very top of the stairs as she halted to see a young woman, much younger looking the herself.

The young lady turned and looked confused for a second at Kasumi before her creamy light brown eyes narrowed at Kasumi. "Where were you?" she demanded, her voice harsh as she glared at the other.

Kasumi glared back shaking her head and walking past her. "I'm older than you are you know. I can take care of myself thank you very much." she hissed scornfully.

The girl whipped around, her dark auburn, almost red hair slipped out of its loose bun, cascading to her shoulders as she set her knuckles against her hips. "You live in my house Kasumi. I'm your sister. Younger or not, you owe me and explanation."

Kasumi turned and glared hard at her. "Selene, just because you are my sister, just because you let me live with you, does not mean that I owe you a damn thing. I can leave any moment I want to. You will never see me again."

"Just like before? When you suddenly vanished when I was only ten? You had mom and dad worried sick!"

"Well they aren't around anymore to worry!" she hissed and marched into a room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Selene sighed. Her cream eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm going to the store." she muttered as she heard music blaring from the locked door. And off she went.  


* * *

  
BE Dragon: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to post this up also to say:

WE have finally done it everyone! Obama is now in office and soon the law that Lesbians and Gay can many will be up! Not only that, but change for the better is not on the horizon!

Celebrate everyone! Soon we will be the nation we were meant to be since the first person ever walked in this dear America!

WOOT WOOT!!!


End file.
